Under My Skin
by The Hidden One
Summary: OneShot, AU When Kagome, a singer, finds out that her boyfriend Inuyasha is cheating on her, she takes her revenge to the stage for his ultimate humiliation...written to Alexz Johnson's 'Skin'


_These characters nor the song belong to me and I do not claim to own them. All character rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song entitled 'Skin' belongs to Alexz Johnson._

"Miss Kagome, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said, opening the door of her current temporary dressing room to face one of the backstage crew-workers that was in charge of all main operations behind the performance.

"Good. You're on in ten," the female replied before scurrying away to another major task that needed to be seen to.

Kagome took a deep breath and expertly blocked out all the chaos and noise going on around her. The few remaining minutes before a show were always hectic with last minute details and double-checking of absolutely everything. However, Kagome needed to concentrate on her own task that needed to be done before the show...calming down.

With less than ten minutes left until her performance, Kagome was trying desperately to calm her nerves. The major problem was that if she went on stage as nervous as she was now, she'd mess up the entire show - forgetting words, forgetting choreography, missing notes... that's what nerves did to her, and unfortunately, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have had way too much caffeine. Under normal circumstances, with all the experience she's had with them, she could control her nerves and perform flawlessly. However, tonight was not under the normal circumstances. Tonight was completely and utterly different...and the butterflies in her stomach knew it and wouldn't quit their aerial tumbling sequences.

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call, causing her to whirl around with a smile. Recognizing her best friend Sango's voice, Kagome's butterflies calmed down a bit more as they knew that Sango would be with her through the entire show, through all the differences that made tonight's performance more nerve-wracking than the others.

"Hey Sango," Kagome replied as the other girl approached her. Lead guitarist and closest friend, Sango was the only one besides Kagome herself that knew the fine details of tonight's show.

"Are you ready for this? You look pale," Sango said, her concern showing for her friend. Kagome had been her best friend since they had been put in a band by the studio. She, herself, had been nervous that she'd be stuck with another ditzy diva that would be her most hated enemy and someone that would eventually breakup the band. Fortunately, Kagome had been, and still is, the exact opposite. Now they both knew that no matter what happened with the band, they'd still remain best friends for life.

"I'll be fine, just a little nervous," Kagome assured, giving another smile, although slightly weak. "I have to do this."

Sango smiled reassuringly back at her. "I know."

Another crew-worker, this time male, approached them. "You've got five minutes before start," he told them.

"Thanks," Kagome replied before he walked away to inform the other band members.

"Just relax. You still have almost the entire concert ahead of you to get through," Sango told her.

"I know. I just wish it was all over already."

Sango nodded at Kagome's statement, fully agreeing with her. The same thing happened to her at their very first concert. Also, she had to admit to herself, that it still happened at every concert...just not as acute as the very first one.

A very familiar person was heading towards them, causing Kagome and Sango to share a similar, secretive look. Both knew that they could give nothing away now or else all that they've worked hard for during the past few weeks would have been for nothing. However, they were incredibly glad that the end of the secrecy was finally in sight.

"Kagome! I'm glad I caught you before you went on," the man said. "Oh, hey Sango."

"Hey Inuyasha. I'm glad you could make it," Kagome replied with a small smile after Sango had greeted Inuyasha with a polite expression. Inuyasha was a somewhat successful minor actor trying to make it big, and also her current boyfriend. It had been a little rough at first, but he had his sweet moments that she loved. Sometimes, he even brought her flowers after one of her shows.

"So am I," he replied back to her, giving her a hug at the same time. "I almost thought I couldn't make it here in time."

"I'm glad you could." And actually, that was the truth. She'd never even _considered_ the possibility that Inuyasha wouldn't be at the concert…her plan wouldn't have had the effect she wanted. That secretive look she had exchanged with Sango also contained relief. Now that he was here, it was all just up to her

He then gave her a smile that got him nominated for acting awards, even though he'd only been small characters. Why he remained a minor actor was what Kagome couldn't figure out - half the female population knew his name. That smile that he gave was known all throughout Japan...any movie with him in it was almost guaranteed hit for all the females.

"Hey Kagome, we'd better go. We're almost on," Sango replied, breaking the romantic moment before Inuyasha tried to escalate it further during the few remaining minutes before the show. The last thing Kagome needed was a kiss, even a small, quick one, from Inuyasha right before this show.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later Inuyasha!" Kagome said before she and Sango rushed off to assume their places to where they came on stage for the concert.

Inuyasha, however, remained in the same spot, frowning. Kagome had been oddly distant with him lately and it confused him. He hadn't done anything, or said anything, to tip her off, had he? He was almost certain he hadn't. He had been so careful...

Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided to let the thought go for now. Hearing Kagome's voice, coming from the stage, he knew the concert had started. He moved to get a better view, standing offside on stage left. He loved her voice, one of the main reasons he was dating her, and proceeded to just get lost in her performance.

Almost two hours later, Kagome knew the concert was almost over. She was tired, she knew Sango was tired, she knew the whole band was tired. There was just the last, most significant song left now. She just hoped she had enough energy left to do it.

"Hey how is everybody?" Kagome called to the crowd. There was an immediate uproar that told the band that the crowd had loved the performance and would probably call for an encore.

"Not falling asleep on me, are you?" Kagome teased, causing an even louder roar. Why Kagome always teased the crowd at the _end_ of the concert, Sango never could figure out. For this concert though, it worked, as Kagome and Sango needed the crowd's full attention to complete their goal.

As the cry died down a bit, Kagome knew this was it. It was the moment she had been waiting weeks for. It was just a little scary when you actually _knew_ that this was one of those dramatic life-changing events you usually just read about in books. Taking a slow breath, Kagome once again thought about backing out...it wouldn't be _too_ bad...Sango would understand, revenge could be taken later. All she had to do was tell the audience goodnight and no one but Sango would know the difference.

'No regrets,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Not tonight.'

Giving a smile to the waiting audience, Kagome continued on with the plan. She could, and would, do the song. _Tonight_.

"Hey guys, guess what?" she called, still tired, but was fully prepared and ready to do the final song of the night. What she couldn't see was that Sango was smiling as well while pulling out her acoustic guitar.

While the crowd's roar wasn't as loud as last time, Kagome knew they were still paying attention. They were just tired of her taunting since it was the end of a long concert. It was just nice for her to hear their cheering for her. It gave her a little more strength to put into her song.

"I've got a brand new song for you!" she said and paused, allowing the crowd their screams and now almost shook the stage. A new song, apparently, could still elicit a huge roar from the crowd that none of her teasing for screams ever could.

Inuyasha, still standing offstage, gave Kagome a surprised look, even though, just like Sango's smile, she couldn't see it. He had thought the concert was over, but a new song? _He _hadn't even heard it yet! Kagome _always_ let him listen to her songs before anyone else! What was going on?

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she sat down on the stool that Sango had brought up to the front of the stage for her. She gave a quick glance to the left, offstage. She saw Inuyasha's shocked and surprised look, which she expected, but then it quickly changed to another one of his smiles. Kagome just smiled back, giving him no clue as to what was coming, before turning back to the crowd.

"Hit it, Sango," Kagome called to her best friend and guitarist who sat a little behind and to her right on a stool exactly the same as Kagome's. The rest of the band had no part in this song, and had exited off the stage quietly a few minutes before thanks to Sango's quiet signals. Now, it was only Sango, Kagome, and the stools left for people to focus their attention on.

The opening measures of guitar flowed over the crowd, quieting them when it reached their ears. There were no cheers of recognition of the song or dancing to the beat. The stadium was silent and still before them as everyone waited anxiously for Kagome's voice.

Probably the most anxious, was Inuyasha. Kagome had dedicated a _song_ to _him_! He was flattered and loved that she would do that for him, but there still was a catch...it messed up his plans. He was going to break up with her in a few days, but now he couldn't. He'd look like a monster breaking up with her right after she had dedicated a new song to _him_. Giving a small, inaudible sigh, Inuyasha resigned himself to waiting a few more weeks before the breakup. Then the thought hit him - he should have brought her flowers! Why _tonight_, the concert of her dedication, did he decide not to bring flowers?

With the guitar notes flowing around her, Kagome let the music grab her and take hold. She knew this song backwards and forwards. She could sing it in her sleep. She _knew_ this song, she _wrote_ this song. There wasn't a single possible way she could mess this up now. She was lost in the beat and the lyrics were inscribed on her heart.

Hearing her cue, Kagome sang. Softly, yet with power, her voice carried through the speakers out over the crowd. Knowing that she was pouring her heart out to thousands of people who didn't know her, judged her, decided whether her career continued or not, no longer mattered to her anymore. Not for this song. There were no regrets tonight.

_I drift away to a place, another kind of life_

The initial cheer at the sound of her voice died away quickly as the crowd paid more attention to the lyrics. The main point of this song was the words buried in her heart...it the reason Kagome and Sango had decided on simple accompaniment on only an acoustic guitar. That way, there wasn't a single person who walked away from this concert tonight that didn't fully understand what had happened. The lyrics told the whole story.

_Take away the pain, I create my paradise_

They didn't know yet. _He _didn't know yet. She was the only one.

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all_

Inuyasha was growing nervous. This didn't sound at all like what he was expecting. Despite the fact that Kagome liked to surprise him sometimes, like just a few minutes ago with the song dedication,...this wasn't sounding like a nice surprise.

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting?_

Now came the part that Kagome loved - the chorus. Here, she could pour out all her emotions into her voice and let go. Here, she could just sing her heart out.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

Shock was the main emotion of everyone listening that night. The only ones who knew what were going on were Kagome and Sango, making them a tiny minority compared to the thousands of people in the audience. For the crowd, it was like ice-cold water in the morning as a wake-up call, especially for Inuyasha, as the idea hit them. Kagome was _breaking up_ with Inuyasha.

_So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear, I now know where you've been_

Those lines hurt to sing, even though she'd been practicing them for weeks. They stung. Those words stood in the song as a reminder of the first time she had found out Inuyasha was cheating on her. She hadn't recovered yet, and knew she wouldn't for quite a long time. For the recording and all the subsequent concerts she'd be singing those words for later, Kagome accepted the fact that each time it would reopen the wound, delaying her recovery. It was part of the price.

_Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste_

Yes, she had cried. Sometimes, she still cried. The weeks since she had found out seemed like only minutes. The only thing that had stopped her from kicking, yelling, screaming, and pulverizing Inuyasha was the revenge of tonight. She had waited for this moment since the idea of revenge went through her mind and now it was almost complete. Inuyasha now knew that she knew.

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson?_

She knew. He didn't know how, but somehow, she knew. Inuyasha stood paralyzed, staring at his now _ex_-girlfriend. How had she figured it out? He had been so careful! All of his plans...gone. His career? ...gone? He's being publicly humiliated by his ex-girlfriend because she found out he was cheating on her... the press was going to have a field day tomorrow.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

Sango gave a small sigh in relief as the song continued flawlessly. Everything was going exactly as planned and it seemed the audience understood. She knew Inuyasha would, but she didn't dare give a glance over to the left to see him - it wouldn't be a good idea to burst out laughing during this song.

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be okay_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

Everyone had thought they were such a cute couple. Kagome had thought so too. Why did he cheat on her? Wasn't she enough? When was he going to break up with her? When they were creating the song, Kagome and Sango were really anxious that he might decide to break up with Kagome before they had finished the song and were ready to perform. Apparently, though, Inuyasha was fine with having two girlfriends for awhile.

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes I don't see mine_

Kagome did spare a quick glance over at Inuyasha now - she was finally prepared to look at him. The mixed emotions of shock, surprise, and horror displaying on his face satisfied her. She was feeling vindictive and wanted her revenge. That look told her that she was getting it.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

One last verse – all Sango had to do was not screw it up and everything would what Kagome and she had hoped it would be. It was _such_ a great feeling to finally be done with this song and to have it go off perfectly! All she had to do was avoid the producers for a few days before they kicked her off for performing a song they hadn't heard. It was no problem for Kagome, she was the star of the band. However, a guitar player was easily replaced if they disobeyed contract rules….

Oh my permission to sin 

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

Another little white lie 

The end of the song. It was over. The instantaneous cheering of the crowd washed over the two women still sitting on their stools center stage. Kagome felt slightly dizzy - she had completed her revenge perfectly. Her song would be heard nation wide, playing everywhere and the media would only perpetuate it. Her sales would most likely increase, making her producers happy. It was just a bittersweet moment as the price was breaking up with her boyfriend whom she had been dating for over a year.

Suddenly, Kagome realized she had almost no energy left. This concert was an emotionally draining experience, it seemed. But she had to keep it together for one last comment - the dramatic side of her called for it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, quieting the crowd in miraculous time. No one wanted to miss what Kagome would say to him.

She had to look straight into the crowd, this time not being able to look at him. To finish the concert on a confident level - she had to look straight ahead. Plus, a small part of her told her, the camera can get a better shot so when he, and everyone else, sees it on television it'll be like I'm looking right at them.

"Inuyasha, we're through."

With that last statement, Kagome Higurashi got off her stool and, with Sango right behind her carrying her guitar, walked off stage right - the exact opposite direction of Inuyasha.


End file.
